Zodiak
by Yamada Haru
Summary: Ino, Sakura, Matsuri, Hinata dan Temari ingin memberi kode kepada cowo yang mereka sukai. gimana perasaan para cowo itu ?


**Zodiak.**

 **Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto.**

Matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Lima orang gadis kini tengah bercanda gurau di taman desa Konoha.

"Ah Konoha memang indah ya, enak juga bisa liburan disini bosan di Suna mulu." Ujar Temari sambil menghirup udara disana.

"Iya kalau di Suna cuma bisa ngeliat pasir doang gak seru." Tambah Matsuri.

Tiga orang lainnya yang berasal dari Konoha yaitu Hinata, Ino dan Sakura hanya tersenyum.

Yah sekarang para lima gadis ini sedang menikmati matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Indah sekali, warna orange mendominasi di setiap langit.

"Wah lagi pada ngapain nih." Kata seseorang di belakang mereka.

Mereka menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat 5 orang cowo berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Naruto." Sapa Hinata dengan wajah agak memerah.

"Hei Shikamaru." Temari melambaikan tangannya.

"Sai!" Ino berucap riang.

"Sasuke." Sapa ramah Sakura.

"Gaara." Matsuri menyapa sambil tersenyum manis.

Kelima cowo itu mendekati mereka semua.

"Lagi pada ngapain nih?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lagi ngumpul-ngumpul aja." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Boleh kami bergabung?" Tanya Sasuke.

Para gadis mengangguk apalagi Sakura.

Keadaan mulai hening beberapa saat, Sakura, Temari, Ino, Hinata dan Matsuri hanya menggesekkan kaki mereka ke tanah, sedangkan Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto dan Gaara sudah terlarut dalam obrolan mereka masing-masing.

"Cih kita dilupakan." Umpat Temari.

"Dasar Sasuke." Geram Sakura.

"Sai benar-benar." Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Matsuri dan Hinata hanya tersenyum miris.

Mendadak sebuah ide terbesit di kepala Sakura untuk menarik perhatian para cowo.

"Ehm aku lagi suka sama cowo yang berbintang Leo nih." Ucap Sakura agak keras membuat para cowo menoleh kearahnya terutama Sasuke.

Hinata, Temari, Ino dan Matsuri yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sakura langsung mengikuti.

"Iya nih aku juga lagi suka sama cowo berzodiak Virgo." Ucap Temari sambil melirik Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Aku suka sama cowo yang berbintang Capricorn." Sekarang giliran Matsuri dan sukses membuat Gaara menaikkan alisnya.

"Kalo aku Sagitarius." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum riang.

"Ehm aku suka sama yang berbintang Libra." Ucap Hinata malu-malu.

Dalam hati para gadis mereka berucap, "kita uji kepekaan mereka."

Para cowo yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat, mereka sudah tidak mengobrol lagi.

Lalu Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku mau pulang dulu." Naruto pun meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku juga." Shikamaru ikut.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto aku juga ikut." Sai juga beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku juga mau pulang saja." Gaara juga memilih untuk pulang dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Hei tunggu aku, aku pulang saja lah." Sasuke juga dengan wajah ditekuk abis.

Kelima cowo itu akhirnya pulang bersama.

"Eh kok mereka marah-marah sih?" Tanya Temari bingung.

"Huh kurasa mereka salah persepsi, mereka pikir kita punya pacar kali." Jawab Sakura.

"Dasar tidak peka." Ino kesal.

"Ehm Naruto tidak peka atau dia tidak suka padaku?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah gelisah.

"Yah tentu saja tidak peka, mereka berlima adalah cowo paling tidak peka sedunia." Kesabaran Sakura sudah habis.

"Mau kita kasih kode darurat pun tetap aja gak bakalan peka." Temari menambahkan.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, para cowo yang sedang pulang bersama ini hanya bisa kesal.

Ino sudah ada yang punya." Ucap Sai kesal.

"Siapa sih cowo berbintang Leo itu, jadi penasaran." Sasuke benar-benar tidak peka.

"Akan kurebut Hinata dari orang berzodiak Libra itu." Naruto berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tak kusangka ada orang yang menembak Matsuri duluan, dasar capricorn." Gaara geram.

"Cih beraninya dia menembak Temari duluan." Shikamaru berkata sambil menendang batu krikil yang ada di depannya.

Setelah itu mereka semua terdiam pupus sudah harapan mereka.

Tiba-tiba mereka teringat sesuatu.

"Capricorn itu kan bintangku." Gaara berusaha berpikir.

"Iya juga ya, eh aku kan Libra." Naruto baru ingat.

"Leo juga bintangku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya itu bintang kita." Ucap Sai.

"Benar juga ah kenapa aku tidak ingat bintangku, aku sudah ketularan Naruto." Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya.

"Hei kenapa jadi aku?" Naruto bingung mengapa dia yang disalahkan.

"Ya karena aku bergaul denganmu yang tidak peka sampai aku sendiri juga ikut-ikutan." Shikamaru berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuk.

"Jadi mereka tadi memberi kode pada kita ya?" Gaara belum peka seutuhnya.

"Kelihatannya begitu." Ucap Sai, mereka masih belum peka juga.

"Tapi kita kan belum tau pasti kalau itu kita, bisa saja orang lain yang mempunyai bintang yang sama seperti kita." Ujar Sasuke dan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju minus Shikamaru.

"Haduhh kalian ini gimana sih masa gak peka-peka, itu pasti kita coba kalian ingat bagaimana cara mereka mengatakannya." Dia pusing dengan teman-temannya yang tak kunjung peka.

"Masa sih? Kau terlalu pede Shikamaru." Naruto belum percaya.

"Ayolah kawan-kawan peka dikit dong." Shikamaru sudah lelah menghadapi teman-temannya.

"Kalau ternyata bukan kita?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah pasti kita lah Uzumaki Naruto." Shikamaru sudah gak sabar ngeliat teman-temannya begitu.

"Aku tak percaya." Naruto masih aja keras kepala.

"Sudahlah terserah kalian saja." Shikamaru sudah malas menghadapi mereka.

"Sudah-sudah sebaiknya kita langsung tanya mereka semua." Sai berusaha menengahi perdebatan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Mereka langsung berlari kembali ke taman itu.

"Ayo cepat nanti mereka keburu pulang." Shikamaru berlari sekuat tenaga diikuti teman-temannya.

Beberapa meter lagi mereka sampai di taman itu, dari jauh mereka melihat ke lima gadis itu hendak berjalan pulang.

"Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke.

"Hei Hinata!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Matsuri!" Gaara memanggil namanya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ino tunggu!" Sai berkata agak kencang nyaris berteriak.

"Temari!" Shikamaru juga memanggil sama dengan keempat temannya.

Kelima gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat para cowo yang mereka suka tengah berlari kearah mereka dengan napas terengah-engah, mereka terlihat seperti orang yang sedang di kejar-kejar anjing.

"Eh ada apa nih?" Tanya Sakura.

Kelima cowo berusaha mengatur napas mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Ja-jadi yang tadi itu ko-kode untuk kami." Tanya Gaara masih berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"TELAT!" Ucap kelima gadis itu berbarengan.

"Eh jadi beneran?!" Tanya mereka lagi minus Shikamaru.

"Iya lah kalian pikir siapa lagi hah?!" Jawab Temari ketus.

"Dasar kazekage tidak peka." Ledek Matsuri.

"Memang kalau jadi kazekage harus peka?" Tanya Gaara.

Matsuri sudah geram melihat Gaara rasanya dia ingin menarik rambut Gaara dengan kencang.

"Maaf ya atas ketidakpekaan kami." Ucap Sai merasa bersalah.

"Yasudah kami maafkan." Kata Ino santai.

"Kalian pasti haus, ayo kita beli minum dulu untuk mereka." Ajak Hinata dan mereka pun membeli minum untuk kelima cowo itu.

"Huh dasar telat." Gerutu Temari.

"Sudahlah terima saja." Hinata berusaha menyabarkan Temari.

Mereka pun selesai membeli minum dan memberikannya kepada mereka masing-masing.

"Terima kasih." Ucap kelima cowo itu berbarengan dan langsung meneguk abis air mineral itu.

"Jadi kalian menyukai kami?" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan.

Para gadis itu terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Iya." Ucap kelima gadis itu pelan.

Kelima cowo itu hanya tersenyum dan mendekati mereka.

"Kami juga menyukai kalian." Ucap mereka di belakang orang yang mereka sukai.

"Sudah kubilang apa dasar tidak peka." Shikamaru berkata datar.

"Kau saja baru peka tadi ya." Protes keempat temannya.

"Eh iya iya maaf." Shikamaru hanya tersenyum.

Dan ada satu hal yang harus diingat oleh kelima gadis itu, yaitu pacar mereka sekarang adalah orang yang susah peka.

 **Nah sudah selesai fanfict saya, ini pertama kalinya saya masuk fandom naruto.**

 **Jadi silahkan review ^^**


End file.
